Tentacle
by Rabukurafuto
Summary: If the man has all the memories and experiences of the one she admired most, doesn't mean its the same person? Even with some strange new features?


**触手**

_**Tentacle**_

"This ability," said the man—or monster, rather—that had impersonated Kaien Shiba, Aaroniero Arruruerie, "was originally the spirit body fusion of 'Metastacia', the one who fought with Kaien Shiba!"

Rukia Kuchiki was startled by the new information. Memories of that awful night flashed through her mind. _That Hollow and Sir Kaien. That means—!_

"When he died, crumbled, and returned to Hueco Mundo, I ate and seized Metastacia's spirit body!" Arruruerie bragged.

"…So you ate him…is that it…?" Rukia asked tremblingly.

"That's it," the Espada confirmed. He slowly peeled off the white dress glove on his right hand, revealing a mass of purple tentacles growing from a fleshy cylinder that terminated in a hideous mouth that sucked and puckered toothlessly. Rukia gasped, and backed away as Arruruerie brandished the grotesque appendage forward, a long tongue emerging from the cylinder's mouth. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the squirming tentacles.

"My ability is 'Glotonería'," Arruruerie, boasted proudly. "It eats dead Hollows and adds their abilities and reiatsu to my own power."

The revolting Espada raised his tentacled "hand" to his face. To Rukia's disgust, the tentacle began sensually probing his—no, Sir Kaien's—face, worming their way his mouth and even under his eyelid. "That punk who came back in Kaien Shiba's body, I got this power by eating his entire body!"

Rukia was frozen where she stood, her hands tightly clamped tight around Sode no Shirayuki's snow-white handle. Everything she'd seen and heard, it was getting to be too much. Yet still she couldn't run or fight. She had to know more. "So—so then…"

Arruruerie grandly pointed his "mouth" at her. "So it is!" he crowed. "Your sense of nostalgia isn't mistaken; this _is_ Kaien Shiba's spirit body itself! Everything experienced by this body, everything recalled by this brain—everything is intact!"

Rukia struggled to process what she just heard. _Does this really mean—Sir Kaien…_

"I just read those recollections and experiences and act on them accordingly!"

Rukia had heard all she needed to. It sickened her but it was the truth. Tears formed in her eyes.

"It's over!" the Espada gloated, swinging Nejibana up. Sir Kaien's zanpakutou. Everything about Arruruerie's disguise was perfect because, for all intents and purposes, it _was_ Sir Kaien. Every thing he experienced and remembered now belonged to Aaroniero Arruruerie.

_Everything…_

"Wait!" Rukia cried. Arruruerie stopped and glared at her.

"What? What do you want?" he asked.

Rukia looked at him, her eyes full of tears. There was no mistaking it; it was Kaien Shiba standing before her, not some imposter like she initially thought. She smiled and sniffed back her tears. "I'm so glad to see you again, Sir Kaien! Where'd you go all this time?"

Sir Kaien gave her look as though she had gone mad. Why was that? "Are you crazy?" he asked. "I just told you—"

"I knew it was a mistake!" she said. "You couldn't be gone, not Lieutenant Kaien Shiba! I'm so sorry for what happened to Lady Miyako, but at least you're safe!"

She dropped Sode no Shirayuki and ran towards him. Sir Kaien started to raise Nejibana, but she used Shunpou to reach him quickly. She embraced him warmly and buried her face into his strong chest. She had never been so happy. "I've always wanted to tell you this, Sir Kaien, but I never could because it wouldn't be right! But now I can! I love you, Sir Kaien, and I always have!"

Sir Kaien's body stiffed. Rukia didn't mind; she just wanted to stay with him for as long as possible. Then he violently shoved her away. "Are you an idiot? I'm not Kaien Shiba! I'm the Novena Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie!"

Rukia looked at him and smiled sadly. "I know I can't compare to Lady Miyako, but I'll do my best for you, Sir Kaien."

Sir Kaien blushed, staring at her in disbelief. "This is a trick, right?" he said. "You're trying to make me think you've got insane and believe that I'm really Kaien Shiba after all."

"No!" Rukia insisted tearfully. "You are Kaien Shiba!"

Sir Kaien sighed and resealed Nejibana before sheathing it. "I already explained this to you. I'm not Kaien Shiba, I'm Aaroniero Arruruerie. I just look like Shiba because I took his body and memories."

"You have the same body, you have the same memories," Rukia pointed out. "Does that not make you Kaien Shiba?"

Sir Kaien looked confused, then his eyes went wide. They trembled in his sockets. "No," he whispered. "I'm me! I was just using the appearance of Kaien Shiba to trick you, but I fucked up! You _know_ I'm really an Arrancar! You saw my true face, Kuchiki!" He was yelling and ranting, eyes bulging.

"I don't care!" Rukia cried. "You're really Sir Kaien and I love you!"

Sir Kaien frozen. He fixed an unsure look on her, seemingly confused as what to do next. Poor thing. "No one's ever said they…loved me before," he said quietly. Then he went back to being angry again. Why did he have to do that? "Even if you're telling the truth, it's only because I absorbed that man!"

"Then let me love you!" Rukia begged. "It'll be much healthier than how you're going on now. You must be so lonely."

Sir Kaien blinked confusedly, then began to sob quietly. He covered his eyes with his left hand, the one seemingly without tentacles (but it remained to be seen what was under his glove). "All my life we've—_I've_—suffered, until Lord Aizen took me in and made me an Espada. That was the only love I've ever received, but you—you are willing to go further than that?"

Rukia nodded eagerly. "Yes! I'm willing."

With a snarl, Sir Kaien thrust his tentacles at her. "Can you love _this!?_ Can you love what I really am!?"

Rukia stared at the wriggling appendages and that sucker-like mouth. It was surreal, but she reminded herself about Sir Kaien. _I can get over that,_ she thought. _It'll be different, but Sir Kaien is Sir Kaien. Even if he were horribly disfigured it's still the same wonderful man. No, I can't hold back just because a few physical features are different._

Rukia took a few tentative steps forward, then walked slowly up to the tentacles. She gingerly reached out and touched them, allowing Sir Kaien to entwine the strange digits around her fingers. He was scrutinizing her intently, watching for any signs of disgust. Rukia wouldn't give him any; how could she show disgust to her beloved Sir Kaien?

His tentacles were soft and warm to the touch, not at all unpleasant. Rukia pressed her palm against his mouth and felt it contract and pucker against her skin. It was almost like a kiss. Rukia let out a little gasp at the sensation and a blush spread across her face.

"_Oh Sir Kaien…_" Before he could react, Rukia took the mass of tentacles and brought up to her face. She closed her eyes and focused on the many muscular appendages move across her sensitive skin. Each sensual brush caused her nerves to sigh. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed a few tentacles to enter. The tips gently brushed her tongue, and Rukia shuddered with pleasure. She began to slowly fellate the tentacles, running her hot tongue over them, coating them with her saliva.

"Ah, Kuchiki…" Sir Kaien sighed.

Rukia opened her mouth again and kissed the unusual mouth on Sir Kaien's hand. She looked at him with hungry eyes, her cheeks and loins burning with heat. She didn't think she'd find his tentacles attractive earlier but now she realized her entire world had just opened up. How much of Sir Kaien's new body consist of tentacles, she wondered. She wanted to let him spread his tentacles all over her, to touch and caress her everywhere as he whispered how he loved her. She wanted to be totally engulfed in his tentacles, completely overwhelmed by one man. Rukia nearly came right there just visualizing it.

"_I want you,_" Rukia breathed huskily. She smiled suggestively at Sir Kaien and began undoing her shihakushou. Her heart raced as she let her garments drop; it had been her fantasy for years to expose herself to Sir Kaien. And there she was, naked before the new Sir Kaien, her slim, athletic body uncovered and vulnerable.

Sir Kaien's eyes were as wide as could be. He seemed to process the information his eyes were giving him for a moment, then rushed forward. Wrapping his left arm around her lower chest, he planted a long, deep kiss on her lips. Their tongues wrestled feverishly together. It was nice, but what really captured Rukia's attention were the tentacles and mouth working their magic on her petite breasts. Then his tentacles slowly began to move lower, lower, and _still_ lower. Rukia's eyes snapped wide open as the tentacles invaded her dripping wet slit. They gently pried the soft lips open and slithered inside, just one at firth, but then two, and three, and she lost count after that. She could feel the tentacles squirming around within her, probing and seeking. At the same time, his mouth began to lick and suck at her clitoris. Rukia had never previously imagined anything remotely so wonderful!

_Sir Kaien…!_

He brought her to climax at least a dozen times. She couldn't stop. Her body felt like it had turned to jelly. Her nerves screamed with ecstasy. For a time she was convinced the pleasure was so intense it had killed her.

Rukia awoke sometime later. Her loins still burned sweetly. She was lying in a bed, still naked. Sir Kaien was sitting beside the bed. They were in a white room, similar to the rest of Las Noches Rukia had seen, but it was a little homier where they were. She guessed it was Sir Kaien's own room.

Suddenly it all flooded back to her: Ino'ue, Renji, Ishida, Sado, Ichigo. She had forgotten all about the mission!

She sat bolt upright, the sheets falling down to expose her bare breasts. "Sir Kaien, how long was I asleep!?" she demanded.

"About an hour," he said.

She gripped the sheets. "Sir Kaien, I…I have to help my friends. You're an Espada now, but please let me go to save Ino'ue!"

Sir Kaien looked conflicted. For a moment he was silent, then: "If I aid you, will you stay with me in Las Noches? I want to disable the artificial sunlight Aizen installed. I never want my true face to be seen ever again! I want to be Kaien Shiba for you, now and forever!"

Rukia smiled thankfully. "Sir Kaien…"

"I see now," Sir Kaien went on. "I had every quality Kaien Shiba possessed except his heart. But I have his heart now, because it was with you the entire time, Rukia Kuchiki."

_Our hearts will live on inside our friends._

_Thanks. Because of you I can leave my heart here._

Rukia smiled and got dressed. "Thank you, Sir Kaien," she said gratefully.

"We may not survive," he said. "They must know what happened by now. The other Espadas won't show mercy."

Rukia picked up Sode no Shirayuki. "At least we'll die trying," she said."

The two lovers walked side by side out of the room. Waiting outside were a troop of skull-headed Arrancars. One with the horns of a bull stepped forward. "Aaroniero Arruruerie," he said.

Rukia and Sir Kaien drew their zanpakutou. Rukia smiled at her lover.

"_Dance, Sode no Shirayuki._"

_**The end**_

* * *

_Author's note: I'm very sorry for not updating _Bleach: Creatures of the Night_, even after I promised I would get an update out last week. Certain events prevented me from doing so, and I will try for sometime this week._

_About this story; I first had the idea to do this since last year, when I tried looking up stories featuring Aaroniero and not finding anything. Now there are a small amount, two I think, but I still wanted to try something with this rather unlikely pairing for April Fools Day. At first I thought it would be difficult to write as tentacle erotica has never really been an interest of mine, but I just visualized myself in Rukia's place, and the sensually images I got were more than enough to urge me forward. I think I can say I'm now into tentacle erotica, but more "tentacle romance" than "tentacle rape". _

_I hope you enjoyed my April Fools Day crack pairing for the year. What bizarre pairing will be used next year? Please read and review!_


End file.
